Feeding Off Childrens
by zombiekyller
Summary: Following the adventures of Fionna and Cake through the land of Aaa with their new friend Lamia, The Demon Princess. T for language and violence. Marshall LeeXOC
1. Chapter 1

"LAMIA! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE." a huge, hulking, man with red skin and silvery horns clomped down his hallway. He was far too large to be walking through the narrow passage, but that didn't stop him. His sharply pointed elbows and shoulders left huge grooves in the wall as he stomped along the scarlet carpeted hall. At the very end of the walkway was a terrifying door of flesh and bones and bloodshot eyes. Claws jutted from the area around it eerily, the entire section of the wall lined by bones. And from behind the door leaked the hissing voice of a whisper.

"Sorry, father! Fighting off some adventurers!" a young woman with eyes like a snake snarled. Her arms were thin, but became bulky and scaly at the forearm and her fingers ended with gross black claws. She was dressed in a raven colored romper with bright red bands that made her look like a jailbird. Her hair was so similar to the dress, with stripes of crimson over jet black that it blended in almost seamlessly. The child bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet, a sharp toothed grin painted on her round face. She stood in front of a blonde girl, who was a bit on the heavy side, in a rabbit eared hat and a sweet looking white and orange cat. The kitten's tail had frizzed up to a considerable size and was proving hard to grip for the blonde girl. "So, what brings you here?"

"You've been taking children and EATING them! So we're here to stop that!" the blonde girl growled. She swung the cat around like a mace but her opponent threw it straight back at her. Lamia pointed at her stomach and laughed heartily. She took a tenuous swipe at the pair, backing away in time to avoid a second strike from the blond and her cat.

"A girl's gotta eat! Childrens are my favorite!" Lamia rubbed her stomach eagerly with the chunky claws that resided on the ends of her leathery fingers. She was enjoying the fight far more than Fionna or Cake. The girl lunged foreword, gripping the one free lock of Fionna's hair. She heaved herself into the air as Fionna whipped her sword about. Lamia tugged the tendril backwards, throwing her enemy to the ground. Her sharp claws dug through Cake's flesh as the now ball shaped cat was rolled down the hallway and straight into the muscled body of Lamia's already extremely annoyed father.

"Lamia! Don't ever take the pets of the children you eat! They aren't nutritious and all they do is ruin the carpets and furniture." the demon beast grumbled. He tossed the balled up Cake back into Lamia's room begrudgingly. "I came to tell you I made cupcakes so you should take them down to the dungeon."

"Thanks, dad..." Lamia growled. "But I'm a little preoccupied at the moment! I'm having a battle."

"Take cupcakes down to the dungeon? Why?" Fionna inquired, poking her crystalline sword into the girl's back. Lamia slid her hands back to flip the blonde woman over her also sharply pointed shoulders. She gave a boisterous laugh.

"Alright, you got me. I keep childrens down in the dungeon for emotions. I feed off their joy and happiness, so they get cupcakes for dessert and lots of sweets." she smiled. Fionna plucked herself off the floor and brushed off her dark blue skirt.

"So... You haven't been eating people's children?" she said, breathing heavily. Lamia cackled, brushing the unkempt black and red bangs from her forehead.

"I used to, in the human world, but the land of Ooo changed us demons. My dad, Lucifer king of all demons, never made cupcakes before we took a vacation here. We were supposed to stay for a week or so but then things got fun so we established the Demon Kingdom! It's our Hell away from Hell!" she grinned, victoriously. Lamia patted Fionna's head.

"Then why didn't you stop us from trying to kill you?" the blonde girl asked.

"I haven't been having many adventures lately... So when a riveting battle presented itself, I took the offer!" Lamia poked her thumb into her chest to show off her pearly white fangs. "Lamia the Demon Princess is an opportunist!"

* * *

><p>Just a quick beginning to some writer's block storyness! I was watching Adventure Time and I finally saw the gender bender episode and I freaked the fuck out over I should be studying for the play I'm in, but writing is so much more fun! So review and fav if you want more cupcake baking Satan and a shitload of gender bender awesomeness.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mornin' sugar, how'd you sleep?" Cake said, pouring herself a cup of coffee happily. Fionna rubbed her face with her hands and flopped down on a conveniently placed couch. She embarrassedly fixed the singular free strand of blonde hair on the opposite side of her face, as Lamia had accidentally cut it off with her giant claws yesterday.

"I'm still kinda messed up over the whole Demon Princess thingy. It gave me nightmares..." Fionna yawned. She gulped down the plate of eggs, bacon, and toast Cake had set before her.

"Aw! I gave you nightmares? You're too sweet." an ominous voice said from above. There was a sudden flash of red and black and Fionna was face to face with an upside down demoness. Two red, oversized, scale covered hands tipped with sickly sharp claws meant it was none other than Lamia. She let these mitts hang limply like the rest of her body but kept herself up by tucking her feet over a beam in the ceiling. Fionna leaped behind the couch faster than she'd thought possible. After spending the night dreaming about Lamia eating her, she wasn't much in the mood to have her pop out of nowhere. "Hello, Fionna! Will you be adventuring today?"

"W-why are you here?" the blonde cried. Lamia let out one of her deep hearty laughs and swung herself about so her legs were now hanging motionlessly and her claws dug into the wooden support.

"I want to go adventuring with you and Cake!" she clapped her feet together in a joyous manner. Lamia flung herself across the room but miscalculated brutally and went flying out the window. "SHIT. Oh, wait! Got the sill. Never mind! But anyway! Can I please, please, please, please, please, please, please, go adventuring with you?"

"Uh..." Fionna began. Lamia poked her head up eagerly, showing a pair of thick black horns. She scratched deep grooves in the soft wood of the windowsill and tugged her body back into the treehouse. The girl flopped over, landing in a heap with her feet on either side of her face. She puffed a strand of hair from her face and removed the paw-like hands from beneath her chest. Fionna noticed two things she hadn't the other day with Lamia in her current position. She had what appeared to be a piece of snakeskin tied around her waist and a thin, red, tale with a sharp, black, triangle on its tip stuck out of her lower back. This only added to her already demonesque appearance.

"Alright! Taking that as a yes!" Lamia grinned. She stuck her tongue out excitedly and the gangly tail behind her began to wag back and forth. "So what're we gonna do today?"

"Prince Gumball's castle keeps getting vandalized and he wanted us to go on a stakeout with him. But especially Fionna~!" Cake crooned. She hopped up onto the couch next to her owner, giggling when the blonde went red with embarrassment. Lamia waved her feet back and forth in an intrigued manner.

"Oh ho! Is there a little romance going on? Between a pauper and a prince? You people are _more _interesting than I'd expected." she remarked. Lamia pointed a talon directly at Fionna and breathed out a cackle. Her interest was always piqued by things like romance because it was a topic she knew very little about. But she knew very little in general. Lamia was ignorant to most things that weren't torture and sin and evil though she didn't openly speak about those subjects in Ooo.

"N-no, we're just friends." Fionna protested.

"So... What is a stake of out?" is it a food? Or a type of pointed object?" Lamia inquired, changing the subject. She noticed the adventuress' blushed expression and decided to do something kind about it. Normally, she would have started laughing or something of the sort, but Lamia felt generous that day.

"You sit around and wait for something to happen." Fionna replied. She sunk her teeth into a hunk of toast and tugged at it ferociously. Lamia clapped her hands together like a three year old.

"Really? Awesome! I sit around all the time but I'm never waiting for something to happen! I'll call Leviathan!" she exclaimed. Lamia rubbed her thumbnails together rapidly a few times before letting one slide off the other. Suddenly, a crisp ringing noise filled the air, resonating against the tree house loudly. It ended abruptly, making the world go quiet. A satisfied expression crept across the demoness' face as the sound of beating wings broke through the silence.

"Who's Leviathan?" Fionna and Cake said in unison. Lamia burst into a bout of psychotic laughter and put on an even more psychotic smile. The earth began to quake and little chunks of the tree house quivered from their spots onto the ground. A boisterous roar pierced the calm morning like a knife. The blonde and her pet rushed to the window nervously, Fionna drawing a sword from an umbrella stand. Outside laid the largest creature either of them had ever seen. Its body, a slithering mass of black wings and toned muscle, was so monumental the two had to crane their heads so they could see the rest of the beast. A tail taller than a mountain with sharp, silvery spikes trailed behind whilst a neck of onyx stretched its way into the sky. The beast's head was nearly the size of the treehouse, with poised horns and evil red eyes. Fangs the size of Lamia protruded from its cheeks. A hot pink collar with 'Levi' scrawled on it hung around its neck and took quite a bit away from its fearsome appearance.

Lamia threw herself out the window, landing on the creature's back with a thump. She stretched her arms as far as they'd go around its neck, which wasn't very far, and ran her huge claws up and down its scale coated skin. Levi, as he was named, immediately rolled over like a dog and flailed his huge legs about in ecstasy. It made a cutesy huffing noise and a plume of smoke huffed from its nostrils. Lamia climbed onto Levi's stomach, looking like no more than an ant from where Fionna was, and began scratching the gigantic being.

"This is Leviathan, but we call her Levi, and she's my favorite pet!" Lamia called from far below.

* * *

><p>Pretty short, sorry! I've been super busy writing stories for Fiction Press lately. Anyway, enjoy chapter two of this story! Review please! You will be loved.<p> 


End file.
